Anywhere but Here
by xtapx
Summary: Twilight Drabbles.
1. Leah

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

A/N: Hello everyone! I've lost my twilight groove, and although I hoped that Eclipse would suck me back into this marvelous world, alas it hasn't, therefore I had to find a new way. This is just a short attempt to get myself out of a long case of writers block. Enjoy!

* * *

**Leah**

Leah was a dreamer. She had big dreams.

Or at least she used to.

She always knew that she was bigger than this tiny town—and she wasn't the only one who knew that.

She was going to make it in the "real world".

She would be the one that actually made a difference—at least that's who she would have been.

She never really wanted to be a mother—at least not for another decade.

But being told that you weren't good enough-not good enough to leave-not good enough to stay—not good enough for Sam—and now not good enough to be a mother, after that her dreams of taking over the world seemed to vanish.

But then again Leah's never been one to take things sitting down, and she'll be dammed if she lets this speed bump get her down.


	2. Seth

**Seth**

Seth's not _always_ happy. Sure a smile is usually found on his lips but that doesn't mean that he was happy.

It's not like he doesn't want to be happy—it's just that he couldn't.

With everything that's happened to him in the past year you bet your ass that he's not happy.

Being half responsible for killing his father—He takes half the responsibility because it's really not all Leah's fault—and turning into a giant size Labrador—well those aren't things you'd want to smile about.

But just because he smiles doesn't mean that he's happy. He just doesn't want Leah fussing over him, because a bitchy Leah is bad—but a worried Leah—well not even the National Guard would be able to stop her.

But he smiles and thinks happy thought because regardless of if he's actually happy—everyone needs him to be happy and cheerful—and Seth's not one to let anyone he loves down.


	3. Embry

**Embry**

Just because Embry doesn't know who his father is doesn't mean that he has some kind of unfilled void.

It's not a big deal—Even if everyone thinks it is.

Alright so he knows that his father could only be one of three men.

But everyone—and by everyone he means everyone he's ever known—believes that his life is incomplete because he doesn't know who gave him his Y chromosome.

He wishes he could ask his mother—or at least let her into his world—but he knows that it would open up another can of worms that he's not really ready to deal with.

He's not gonna deny the fact that some part of him wants to face the man that would leave his amazing mother-but then again the saying ignorance is bliss, seems better than that.

The guys understand—they're his best friends for a reason, but he knows that mostly it's because they don't want to ask their own fathers if at one point they strayed from their own mothers.

So instead of screwing up a good thing Embry does what he does best—he rolls with the punches and stays blissfully ignorant.


	4. Quil

**Quil**

The worse thing anyone can _really_ say about Quil is that he imprinted on a child.

That and his grandfather is one crazy old man.

But Claire is the best thing that has _ever_ happened to him and he's not afraid to admit it.

Sure she was only two when he imprinted-but at least he found her. He could be like the other guys that have their head between their legs afraid to really _live_ because they might pull and Sam and Leah.

So if he had to make a choice of being mocked for the rest of his life and being labeled as a pedophile and going through what Sam, Emily and Leah have gone though—he'd chose the taunting any day of the week, because that amount of drama and heartache is something he wouldn't wish on the bloodsuckers.

That and because Claire is pretty amazing, even if she's still a toddler.


	5. Paul

**Paul**

Paul is an ass. And that's the nice way of saying it.

His mouth and brain aren't connected—but he doesn't care.

Sure his temper is the worst—and Rachel will probably be on her death bed before he's stops "accidentally" phasing because someone pissed him off.

But Paul knows that there is something freeing about letting out all that anger with one growl.

But just because he's an ass, it doesn't mean that he cares any less.

He loves his family. He loves his brothers, and even his _sister_, even though she is a bigger pain in the ass than he ever was. He loves being a wolf—and dear lord does he love Rachel.

He runs his mouth because he can, plain and simple.

Because it's who he is.

And with Jacob moping about Bella, and Sam moping about how much he hates himself for breaking Leah's heart, and everyone else pretending that everything is okay when it really isn't—well someone has to be the one that snaps them all out of it—and really, why can't it be him?

It doesn't matter that everyone thinks he's an ass—because he is one, and he has no problem admitting it.


	6. Claire

**Claire**

Clair doesn't have a care in the world.

Well why should she? She's only four after all.

All she knows is that she has the best friend in the entire world. He plays with her whenever she wants, he makes her laugh, plus he'll even slip her a piece of candy when Aunt Emily isn't looking.

Once he even took her on an adventure with Uncle Jake! Sometimes she gets scared at night, but when she wakes up she's okay because she knows that Quil will always be there for her.

* * *

A/N: This is a drabble, unlike the past 5, which have been pretend drabbles. I wanted to write something sweet. Since you know Claire doesn't have major drama like the other characters. So far I've kept to the wolf pack, maybe next time I'll try my hand at a Cullen.


	7. Emily

**Emily**

Things were never supposed to happen this way.

They were always supposed to be there for one another—be in each other's lives, _forever._

Because that's what family is all about—blood is thicker than water.

At least it's supposed to be.

Emily never meant for it to happen—it just did, and as much as she loves Leah, and hates the fact that she's hurting because of her, if she could change how her life turned out—she wouldn't.

It's not because she doesn't care about Leah—because she loves Leah, she loves her cousin and wishes nothing but the best for her, it's just that she loves Sam more.

And yeah maybe she's a bad person for saying this—but Leah's heartache was the best thing that ever happened to her, because of Sam.

Sam is the best thing that's ever happened to Emily and regardless of her situation with her cousin regardless of blood, Emily would always pick Sam.


	8. Jacob

**Jacob**

He never asked for any of this.

He never wanted to fall in love with Bella Swan.

Let alone imprint on her _daughter._

He never wanted to become the Alpha wolf—to be chief, _someday_.

He never wanted any of it—but it doesn't mean that he doesn't love it.

He adores Nessie—I mean he has to right? She's his imprint after all.

But still, he doesn't understand why.

Why do _they_ imprint?

Why did _he_ imprint on her, on Nessie—_Bella's_ daughter.

The half-_vampire_.

She's half of the reason he is a werewolf.

But he can't hate her.

He could never do something as stupid as that.

Because she's perfect, absolutely perfect.

But all he can do is sit and think about how he never wanted any of it.

Because he loves Nessie—and he's gonna do whatever it takes to stay in her life.


End file.
